Le Bal d'Halloween
by Kyo5967
Summary: Dumbledore organise un bal pendant la fête d'Halloween, mais notre héros ne désire pas y aller. Alors Hermione cherche comment le faire sortir de son mutisme. Son idée? Sortir avec le professeur de potions.


**Le bal d'Halloween**

**Disclaimer :** Harry, Severus et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rated :** M

**Couple :** Harry et Severus, peut-être d'autres, je ne sais pas encore.

**Résumé :** Dumbledore organise un bal pendant la fête d'Halloween, mais notre héros ne désire pas y aller. Alors Hermione cherche comment le faire sortir de son mutisme. Son idée? Sortir avec le professeur de potions.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison. Je ne me suis pas relue avant de la publier, maintenant c'est fait.

C'est un POV d'Harry pendant toute l'histoire.

En Italique, ce sont les pensées d'Harry et en Gras Italique, ce sont les pensées de Severus

Je vous laisse à la lecture

Kyo5967

Je déteste Halloween depuis bien des années. Je sais que Voldemort est venu à la maison, cette nuit là, pour tuer mes parents et moi par la même occasion, mais il a échoué. Je déteste ça aussi, car je ne veux pas aller au bal que le vieux citronné a organisé cette année. Je veux juste rester dans mon lit et pouvoir me morfondre.

J'entends des pas qui arrivent vers le dortoir, mais je ne sais pas qui c'est. Les rideaux de mon lit sont fermés pour plus de tranquillité. Apparemment, c'est Hermione qui arrive, car la voix est aigue et Ginny est avec ses amies, je l'ai entendue partir avec Neville un peu plus tôt. Mes rideaux sont tirés par une jeune femme brune, qui s'avère être ma meilleure amie et la petite-amie de mon meilleur ami. Hermione me fixe et me dit

- Harry, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te lever et de venir avec moi à Pré-Au-Lard pour te trouver un costume qui t'ira bien et tu ne te déroberas pas pour ne pas fêter Halloween, comme l'année dernière.

- 'Mione, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas Halloween et là, tu m'obliges à y aller ! Non, mais je ne peux pas être tranquille pour une fois ! Demande à Ron d'aller avec toi, fais-je de mauvaise humeur.

- Je viens de voir Dumbledore dire à Rogue qu'il est obligé d'aller au bal qu'il organise cette année pour Halloween. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui voulait y aller pour une seule personne et j'ai remarqué que son regard était ancré sur nous pendant le déjeuner. Et Ron vient aussi. Fait-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

Hermione est la seule qui sait que je n'ai plus de haine envers le maître des potions et que d'autres sentiments ont pris leur place. À chaque fois qu'on a un cours de potions, j'ai tendance à ne pas regarder ce que je fais, je regarde le prof, le plus distraitement possible, et je ne mélange pas les ingrédients dans le bon ordre. Après tout explose et je perds des points. (Ce qui ne m'aide pas à essayer de séduire mon professeur de potions, même si Hermione est contre.). Bon, là je crois qu'elle me parle, donc je vais l'écouter.

Écoute, si tu veux vraiment séduire le professeur Rogue, tu n'as qu'à le faire pendant le bal d'Halloween, même si je ne prends pas à cœur cette méthode. À bien y réfléchir, c'est une meilleure façon que ce que je voulais que tu fasses. Écoute-elle à voix basse. À bien y réfléchir moi aussi, c'est vrai que je peux essayer de séduire ou de draguer Severus (je l'appelle par son prénom dans ma tête, on n'appelle pas celui avec qui on fait des rêves pornos par son nom ou son titre) pendant le bal et réussir à me rapprocher le plus possible de lui.

Je range mon livre, mets mes chaussures et prends une cape en plus de prendre 'Mione par le bras, pour aller à Pré-au-lard. On descend les sept étages qui séparent le dortoir des Gryffondors de la grande salle qui est devant la grande porte, pour sortir. On arrive dehors, je ralentis la cadence et me fige. Hermione suit mon mouvement et regarde dans la direction où je regarde. J'essaye de ne pas** LE** regarder, mais je n'y peux rien si son regard d'onyx s'ancre dans le mien en un rien de temps et je ne peux pas y voir de la haine et du mépris. J'y vois de l'inquiétude et _non ne te retourne pas, eh merde !_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir ce qu'il y a d'autre dans ce regard qu'il m'a lancé. Peut-être un amour profond ou du désir, mais je peux dire que ça fait de l'effet ce regard, je me sens serré dans mon pantalon, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Je reprends la main de 'Mione que je n'ai pas lâchée et je cours vers le chemin de Pré-Au-Lard.

À Pré-Au-Lard, Hermione m'emmène dans une boutique de costumes en tous genres. Je ne sais pas lequel mettre pour plaire à Severus et je fais part de mon inquiétude à mon amie qui m'observe depuis que l'on est entré dans la boutique. Elle me prend la main et m'emmène dans l'allée des costumes d'Halloween, car il y a toutes sortes de costumes. Elle prend une tenue de vampire,'' plus la tenue Dracula''. Je la regarde et me dis qu'elle a une super idée. Je prends le costume et vais l'essayer. Quand je sors de la cabine, Hermione me regarde avec un grand sourire, alors je ferme la porte et me regarde dans le miroir qui y est accroché. Mon reflet me fascine, le costume me va merveilleusement bien et mon teint est en harmonie avec lui, car je suis presque de la même couleur de peau que les vampires. Les dents pointues me vont parfaitement bien et la cape aussi. Je me retourne vers elle et je la prends dans mes bras et la fais tournoyer dans les airs. Elle éclate de rire et me demande de la déposer par terre pour reprendre la route vers le château.

En chemin, Hermione pose son regard partout pour être sûre de ne pas voir Ron qui fait tout le temps une crise de jalousie quand il nous voit ensemble. C'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas si je suis hétéro ou homo, mais il ne voit pas ce que je regarde quand il a le dos tourné. Je regarde droit devant moi et je vois une tête rousse un peu plus loin, alors je prends la main d'Hermione et l'entraîne dans une ruelle pour ne pas que nous nous fassions remarquer.

- Pourquoi tu me conduis ici, Harry?

- Parce que je veux me cacher. Quand Ron est dans les parages et que je suis avec toi, il est tout le temps jaloux. Il pense que je t'aime et ça me sort de mes gonds. Pourquoi tu penses que je ne lui parle presque plus depuis que tu sors avec lui, 'Mione ?

Je perds mon sang froid et Hermione le remarque très bien. Quand je suis dans une colère extrême, ma magie crépite autour de moi depuis que le mage noir est mort. Eh oui, Voldemort est bien mort et le surplus de magie que j'ai eu pendant le combat, se manifeste souvent. Je ne le contrôle pas.

- Harry, calme-toi tout de suite, tu vas nous faire remarquer avec ta magie qui sort n'importe comment et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que le professeur Rogue la ressente et se demande ce qu'il se passe avec toi.

Je regarde Hermione avec des yeux ronds et me rends compte qu'elle a raison, alors je me calme et on prend un autre chemin pour retourner au château. Une minute... je ne sais pas quel costume Hermione va mettre pour l'occasion. Semblant m'avoir entendu, elle me répond

- Tu vas le savoir au bal. Si tu es capable de me regarder et de ne pas juste regarder ton amoureux secret.

Je déteste quand elle me fait des cachotteries comme ça, mais je l'aime beaucoup, Hermione. Elle est une grande sœur pour moi. D'ailleurs, elle doit sûrement le savoir, car elle m'a dit une fois qu'elle me considérait comme son petit frère. Ron aussi, il est comme un grand frère pour moi, mais depuis ses crises de jalousie quand je suis près d'Hermione, mon avis à propos de lui change de jour en jour.

**(Quelques heures plus****tard) **

Je suis dans la salle de bain du dortoir des garçons en compagnie de ma meilleure amie qui a décidé de coiffer ma tignasse pour ne pas qu'elle me dérange, pendant le bal. Je ne veux pas y aller, mais je n'ai pas le choix, donc je ne parle pas trop. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec Hermione aujourd'hui. Ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'Hermione essaie de me coiffer les cheveux, mais comme ils sont tenaces, ils reprennent tout le temps leur place initiale.

- Hermione, laisse tomber, mes cheveux sont indomptables pour n'importe qui. Même Tante Pétunia a essayé, une fois, de me les couper, mais le lendemain, j'avais retrouvé la tignasse que j'ai en ce moment. J'avoue que mes cheveux me tapent sur les nerfs un peu. Mais bon, on fait avec. Dit-il en soupirant

- D'accord Harry, je vais laisser tes cheveux tranquilles. Tu te rends compte que tu devrais avoir les cheveux dans le bas du dos maintenant que tu me le dis ! Peut-être as-tu des talents de métamorphomage cachés dans tes gènes de sorciers. Dit-elle devant l'énigme

- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne peux pas être comme tout le monde pour une seule fois dans ma misérable vie ? Je ne fais rien comme tout le monde, bordel. Dit-il en grognant

- Tu ne serais pas Harry, voyons. Allez viens, j'ai fini, on doit aller dans la grande salle et moi je dois encore me préparer pour aller au bal, petit frère. Va m'attendre dans la salle commune, allez dépêche toi, je vais me changer ici. Dit-elle en poussant Harry hors de la salle de bain.

Je ne dis rien, je sors de la salle de bain pour qu'elle se prépare et je vais dans la salle commune pour l'attendre. J'avoue que je suis excité de savoir ce qu'est son costume d'Halloween. J'ai peut-être une petite idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je vois Hermione descendre les marches pour venir me rejoindre, elle est habillée en ninja. Elle porte un pantalon trois quart noir avec un bandage sur la jambe droite juste au dessus de son genou. Elle a des sandales bleu marin qui laisse voir ses orteilsAu niveau de sa poitrine, elle porte une veste qui est noir et orange.(1) Dans son dos, il y a un tourbillon de couleur rouge. Elle porte une perruque à pics blonds et un bandeau frontal avec un signe en forme de feuille. Je crois que j'ai déjà vu ce genre d'habit quelque part. Pour éclairer ma lanterne, elle me dit :

- C'est normal que tu trouves que le costume ressemble à quelque chose que tu as vu quelque part. C'est le costume de Naruto quand il a 16 ans dans le manga que je t'ai prêté la dernière fois et que tu as dévoré en même pas quinze minutes, est-ce que tu te souviens maintenant ?

Maintenant qu'elle me le dit, je me souviens de ce costume, j'avoue que le blond a un grand charme, je trouve surtout qu'il me ressemble beaucoup. Ne jamais abandonner, avoir beaucoup de détermination…

- Eh bien, tu as bien choisi, car Ron est habillé en Sasuke, alors tu vas pouvoir passer la soirée avec lui et le costume te va à ravir. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi Naruto avait un tourbillon comme symbole dans son dos ?

- C'est parce que la mère de Naruto habitait au pays des tourbillons avant que ce pays ne se fasse détruire par d'autres ninjas pour avoir Kyuubi, Harry. Dit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Oui, bon, tu ne peux pas te dépêcher ? On est presque en retard à cause de mes cheveux que tu **as** voulu coiffer, alors grouille-toi, m'exclamai-je

Hermione me regarde avec un regard affolé et me prend par le bras pour quitter la salle commune et arriver dans la grande salle. J'entends déjà de la musique de l'autre côté de la porte et je ne veux pas y entrer. Pourtant je me laisse faire. Hermione met sa main sur la porte et la pousse pour que l'on puisse entrer. En pénétrant dans les lieux, je vois plein de gens avec des costumes différents et originaux. Au moins, tout le monde s'amuse et ne nous voit pas entrer sauf peut-être le directeur et quelques professeurs qui sont assis à leur table pour le moment. Je laisse mon regard dévier vers une personne que je voulais absolument voir en cette soirée. Je regarde Hermione qui est juste à côté de moi et qui cherche sûrement Ron du regard avant d'aller vers lui. Je vais plutôt vers le bar prendre un peu de jus de citrouille avec quelques sucreries. Je mange pendant quelques minutes avant de me rendre compte qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me fixe, je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Severus qui me regarde. C'est tout le temps pareil… Un regard brûlant Je décide de rester à ma place tout en regardant Hermione et Ron qui sont en train de danser sur une demande spéciale d'Hermione. Ils dansent sur une chanson de Naruto qui bouge beaucoup. Tout le monde danse, mais moi je reste dans mon coin en attendant qu'il se décide.

Quelques instants plus tard, je sens une main sur mon épaule et je regarde le propriétaire de cette main. Alors, je plonge dans ses yeux d'Onyx et y reste. Pendant quelques minutes, je reste plongé dans un regard qui n'a ni haine ni mépris, mais qui est à couper le souffle. Depuis qu'il m'a entrainé pour la guerre, je réussi à déchiffrer ses émotions plus facilement. En plus, on a réglé nos différents, mais ça, beaucoup de gens ne le savent pas. La conversation avait été houleuse à l'époque, mais on avait fini par y arriver. On se respecte maintenant, même s'il est toujours après moi en potions.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais… bien … danser avec moi Harry ?

Je le regarde comme il faut, je détecte tout de son visage. Depuis notre discussion, je lui ai dit de m'appeler Harry quand il n'y a personne dans les environs. Alors il m'appelle comme ça maintenant et moi aussi je l'appelle par son prénom quand nous sommes seuls.

- Ce serait un plaisir, Severus.

Il me fait un petit sourire en coin et m'entraine sur la piste de danse, dans un coin sombre. On danse au rythme doux de la musique de fond. Je suis dans mon petit monde, une danse avec celui que j'aime le plus au monde m'envoie au paradis. Il passe un bras autour de ma taille et me rapproche de lui. Je passe mes bras dans son cou. La musique n'a toujours pas changé alors j'en profite pour mettre ma tête sur son épaule droite. Il me regarde un instant, je vois son visage se rapprocher de moi et il m'embrasse. Je reste surpris un moment et me met à répondre quand il reste en place. Le baiser devient alors un baiser passionné. Il se détache, par manque de souffle, et me regarde avec un rougissement par lequel je me sens chauffé aussi. Alors, il me prend la main et on se dirige vers la grande porte. De l'autre côté, il me prend dans ses bras, je dois m'accrocher à son cou et on descend à toute vitesse dans les cachots.

_'' Il m'amène dans ses appartements, YOUPI ! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve. ''_

Il me dépose devant un tableau qui représente un ange avec un énorme serpent à ses pieds. Il prononce le mot de passe et je reste surpris en entendant le mot.

_'' Il a utilisé mon nom pour le mot de passe de ses appartements.''_

Je me sens fébrile quand j'entre dans ses appartements. Je croyais que c'était sinistre dans les appartements du professeur de potions, mais c'est tout le contraire. Bien sûr, la salle principale est dans les tons de vert et de noir, en plus de l'argent. Une grande cheminé au milieu du mur droit avec un canapé et des fauteuils de couleur rouge vin. Un bureau de l'autre côté de la pièce avec une pile de devoirs non corrigés. Il y a trois portes dans ses appartements, je me demande laquelle est sa chambre?

- Est-ce que tu as fini ton inspection ou je dois te laisser faire encore ? J'avoue que j'aimerais faire ce que j'ai en tête en ce moment.

- Non, j'ai fini et l'atmosphère de ton salon est très accueillante je dois dire. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Severus ? Dis-je espiègle.

Je sais déjà ce qu'il a en tête, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire cette phrase juste pour le voir un peu enrager quant à la suite des événements.

- Et si je te le montrais plutôt au lieu de te le dire ouvertement, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que c'est une bonne idée, Sev.

Il me sourit et me prend la main. Enfin, je suis dans sa chambre. À l'instant où je me décide d'avancer vers son lit, il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse passionnément. Je ne peux me détacher de lui quand je le sens dégrafer ma cape. Dire que lui ne s'est pas déguisé ! Je sens que je vais travailler pour défaire les boutons de sa robe. Il se décolle de ma bouche et se dirige vers mon cou. Je ne peux pas bouger pour l'instant, il descend ses mains vers ma chemise et commence à la déboutonner. Le désir que je ressens à ce moment là est tellement fort que j'ai de la difficulté à ne pas flancher des jambes. Il finit par se détacher complètement pour mieux m'enlever ma chemise et me contemple comme si j'étais une statue très ancienne ou rare. Je le regarde intensément et me décide d'avancer vers lui pour lui ouvrir sa robe à 15 boutons. (Eh oui, j'ai pris la peine de tous les compter.) J'arrive au premier bouton qui est près de son visage et le sens respirer sur ma main. Je le regarde en même temps que je les détache au fur et à mesure. Son souffle devient plus désordonné et il me reprend les lèvres avec force. J'y réponds et je sens que je bute sur son lit.

Il me replace comme il faut et se place au dessus de moi. Mon sexe est gorgé de sang donc pas besoin de le cacher et je sens le sien aussi. Il continue de m'embrasser jusqu'à temps que je lâche un gémissement parce qu'il se frotte sur mon sexe. Alors j'enclenche les choses. Je lance un sort informulé et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux nus. Il me regarde et descend vers mon cou pour arriver à clavicule. Je gémis de plus belle en le sentant prendre mon mamelon entre ses doigts habiles et les frotter. Il prend mon téton en bouche et je me cambre. Même s'il n'est pas le premier, quand tu le fais avec l'être que tu aimes plus que tout au monde, c'est deux fois meilleur. Mes mains sur sa tête fourragent dans ses cheveux doux et le pressent de descendre s'occuper de mon sexe. Comme il est sur mon ventre pour suivre la ligne de poils noir, je trouve cela plus excitant encore. J'arrive au summum quand je le sens prendre en bouche mon sexe. Je me cambre et le sens suçoter plus fort et une langue glisse sur mon gland pourpre.

- Ah… plus vite…

Il va de plus en plus vite et je jouis dans la bouche accueillante. Il ne semble pas dégouté, mais extasié que j'aie joui dans sa bouche. Il me regarde intensément et m'embrasse. Le goût de sa bouche est mélangé à mon sperme ce qui ravive mon désir. Il se penche vers sa table de nuit et prend du lubrifiant. Il s'en met sur les doigts et descend vers mon anus. Je lui donne mon consentement et il entre un doigt en moi. Je me cambre de plaisir et bouge mes hanches. Je le sens en mettre un deuxième et je gémis. Je me sens prêt à l'accueillir, mais il veut faire durer le plaisir. Je lui fais comprendre par un grognement que je le veux en moi, tout de suite. Il me fait le sourire que j'aime tant et rapproche son sexe de mon anus. Il pénètre doucement, mais je fais un mouvement de hanche pour m'empaler dessus.

Il grogne et commence à se mouvoir lentement en moi. Je gémis et mes hanches viennent à la rencontre de son sexe dur qui bouge et palpite en moi. Soudain, il accélère la cadence et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je gémis et je ne sens que le sexe de Severus en moi, je me sens plein. Il grogne, gémit et me tient les hanches pour ne pas que je bouge. Je ne tiens plus, je me libère dans un râle et il bouge de plus en plus vite. Je crie et quelques secondes plus tard, il jouit en criant et s'effondre sur moi.

Je le tiens contre moi pour pas qu'il bouge, je veux qu'il reste comme ça pour l'instant. Il se relève et glisse sur le côté. Je sens son sperme qui coule entre mes fesses, mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Je me colle à son corps et lui me presse entre ses bras. Nous ne parlons pas pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que je le vois se redresser et me regarder dans les yeux.

- J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas parce que je ne te laisserai pas partir Harry. Tu resteras avec moi tout au long de notre vie. Même s'il y a des hauts et des bas, on trouvera tout le temps une façon de bien régler les choses. Alors je dois te poser une question. Il se relève complètement et se met à genoux par terre. Je le regarde ahuri par ce qu'il est en train de faire et je sais quelle est la réponse que je vais lui donner. J'en suis extrêmement certain, je veux passer ma vie avec lui.

- Non, je ne regrette pas, c'est ce que je voulais. Alors quelle est cette question pour que tu me la poses à genoux devant moi? Dis-je avec un sourire qui en disait long.

_**'' Alle**__**z**__** je me lance ''**_

- Harry Potter, je jure sur mon âme que je te protègerai toute ma vie, que je te chérirai jusqu'à la mort, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Tout cela avait été dit avec un léger rougissement juste en dessous des pommettes. Je ne répondis pas, je descendis du lit, nu comme un ver, et je l'embrassai. Il fit un petit sourire à ma réponse et m'embrassa en retour.

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'avais enfin l'amour de ma vie mais en plus il m'avait demandé en mariage le soir même. Tout ce qu'une fille rêve, mais je ne suis pas une fille, donc c'est peut-être le rêve des hommes gays.

Tout ce qu'il me reste à dire c'est que je suis marié depuis maintenant deux ans et que nous avons hérité de deux beau bébés que j'ai eus quelques semaines avant le mariage, Lily et Eileen, mes deux anges.

**(1) :(.ca/imgres?q=naruto+uzumaki+shippuden&hl=fr&sa=X&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=klgboNO2rR_2UM:&imgrefurl=http:/narutoetlesjeuxonliness.&docid=IpApAymu4ujB1M&w=247&h=550&ei=yB1uTvf_Lazp0QHxjZn9BA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=571&vpy=116&dur=94&hovh=335&hovw=150&tx=104&ty=286&page=3&tbnh=155&tbnw=101&start=31&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:31&biw=1024&bih=571).**

**Je sais ça fait guimauve la fin, mais je n'avais pas prévu ****de**** la finir comme ça non plus. La vrai suite n'est pas encore sur papier, ce sera ****la prochaine. **

**Un merci pour mes correctrices qui m'ont aidée, car je suis pourri****e**** en français. Ma mère, KoolYaoi et Crapounette. En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu****s**** et j'aimerais bien une petite review SVP.**

**Achevé** **le 25 août 2011.**

**On se retrouve peut-être dans **_**Une vie de famille**_**.**


End file.
